Reunited
by letmedieahooker
Summary: More romantic Captain Swan smut set in the Enchanted Forest, not particularly canon. Please enjoy!


The Jolly Roger, finally.  
Blackbeard had held her for so long he almost feared he'd never sleep to her gentle creaking again.  
But Killian stood now proudly at the bow, staring down the length of her, good hand pressed to the warm wood and a smile etched upon his face. Smee was by his side, as usual, his red hat a flair of colour in the dark night.  
"Sir, are we to sail?" he asked expectantly.  
Killian nodded. "In time, Smee. First I have some business to attend to in port."  
Smee, probably assuming some manner of debauchery, left with a "yes, sir".

He had his ship, now he wanted his other girl. She didn't know he was here yet, and he couldn't wait to see her beautiful smile and feel her warm flesh against his mout-  
He snapped himself out of it and focussed on finding her.  
The last he'd heard, the mysterious blonde stranger from another land (as the locals knew her), was staying at an inn just outside of town, fortunately the side closest to the port.  
A few minutes of gentle jog and he approached the inn, locked up tight for the night. He sighed and rapped firmly at the door, choosing not to use his hook for the sake of not intimidating the poor landlord. After a couple of moments the door clicked open and a haggerd old fellow pulled the door half open and peered at him.  
"Evening, mate. Are you boarding an Emma Swan here?" He certainly intended on boarding her shortly. "Beautiful blonde, about my height, probably in strange clothes?"  
"Jones." The landlord acknowledged him, slightly resigned. Killian didn't remember having slighted this particular but it was quite possible. "Aye, she's here."  
"May I?" Killian did his best charming smile and pressed a silver coin into the fellow's hand. He glanced down at it and pulled the door wide with a smirk.  
"Top of the stairs on the left."

His heart pounding, Killian approached her door, ran his fingers through his hair to tidy it and took a deep breath.  
Emma opened the door without him knocking and nearly jumped out of her skin.  
"Hello, love."  
He caught her as she threw herself at him, winding him against the wall and grasping his frame with steadfast grip.  
"Easy, Swan, I was hoping to survive the night." he smiled, pressing his face into her hair.  
"Killian, you found me." she lent back and met his eyes, face flushed, hair disheveled and more beautiful than he remembered. She said his name with such breathy affection his stomach fluttered like a young man kissing his first love.  
He smiled warmly. "May I join you?"  
She nodded enthusiastically and sped back into the room.

They curled up on the bed (the only piece of furniture aside from a table) together for a few minutes while appreciating each other's company again.  
"How did you get here?" Emma asked, gazing up at Killian from her head's resting place on his chest.  
"I found my girl." he grinned.  
"The Jolly Roger?" she said, her mouth gaped in surprise. "Did you fight Blackbeard? Are you hurt?" Sudden concern crossed her features and she moved to examine him.  
"No fighting needed, love, I'm fine."  
"Thank God." she relaxed and pressed a kiss to his slightly exposed chest. "I missed you."  
"And I you." he replied genuinely. He reached out his hand to cup her face, closing the distance between them a fraction. "Allow me to celebrate our reuniting?" he asked permission, knowing she would understand the sentiment.  
She paused, a grin creeping across her face, before darting forward to press her mouth to his.

Emma, finally.  
Heat filled every shred of him as she caressed his lips, sparks coursing through him when their tongues grazed one another. Her hands stroked his ribs, soothing muscles and soul alike. With his left arm he hooked her bicep to try and bring her closer, his right tangled in her hair, fingertips tingling as he appreciated her.  
"Swan." he murmured when she pulled away, head easing forward to join them again.  
She evaded him and sat up, pulling off whatever loose dress she had been wearing (he'd not particularly noticed it). "It's about time we share our feelings, don't you think?" she said in voice so sultry his loins tensed in anticipation, her eyes dark with passion.

It was like a dream, this moment Killian had wanted since he met this beautiful siren, and now everything was right, no interruptions, no distracting troubles, just him and his love. Divine perfection.  
She smiled and he realised he hadn't replied and he was staring at her.  
"I'm sorry, love." he blinked a few times and came down from his ascension to heaven. "I wholeheartedly concur, but let me stop you a moment."  
She quirked her head, waiting, and he moved forward to hold her sides, laying her properly on the bed and sitting between her thighs. Holding his thoughts together while he looked down at her in tiny modern undergarments was tormenting.  
"Emma..." he made a point of using her first name to get her full attention and her eyes met his, blazing with her beauty. "My every waking breath you consume me. Your mind enriches me, your beauty enraptures me, your soul makes me want to be the best I can be... and I love you," he paused, wiping a tear from her smiling cheek, "so deeply. You've make me feel like a boy again, given a fresh start and new feelings unbridled. I want to show you exactly how I feel about you." He pressed his fingertips to her exposed stomach and she leaned into his touch. As his fingers caught in the waistband of her undergarment, he looked up again into her eyes and she nodded, tongue darting out to wet her lips. Gently he pulled them off her and she reached around her own back to slip off her pair of bodice.

Love of his life completely exposed afore him, Killian could hold off no longer, his body aching to please her. He shifted back and lowered his head to her slick womanhood, hovering for a moment before pressing a firm kiss to her warm flesh. She sighed deeply as he navigated around her core, soft teasing before he moved to taste her. Tongue flattened, he laid tender pressure to her heat, desire burning through him as she moaned breathily, the taste of her as intoxicating as her whispers of his name during his ministrations. His hand caressed the soft flesh around her hips and stomach and she held his hooked hand for support, her other finding his hair and stroking around his ear softly.  
While Killian's body was eager, his sanity wanted nothing more than to send Emma to the highest high. She tensed and flexed beneath him, and he moved the hand that was stroking her skin to his chin, pressing a pair of warm fingers to her entrance. She gazed down at him and bit her bottom lip while she waited for him to fill her. Slowly and deliberately, coating his fingers in her dampness, he pressed them inside and she let out a mewl of pleasure.  
He found the spot she enjoyed the most and stroked it firmly, suckling gently at her most sensitive point until she couldn't help but topple from the edge she clung to. Killian held her through her body's contractions, taking one last lap of her delicious essence with a satisfied hum before manoeuvring himself to sit beside her.  
Emma, clearly unhappy for the night to end there, dragged him into yearning kisses, pulling his lip to her mouth and holding it delicately in her teeth with a smile. She released it when she opened her mouth to speak; "My turn?"

Emma tugged and grabbled with Killian's various buttons and laces, him giving her a bemused grin before moving to help her. They finally exposed the flesh of his torso and Emma bit her lip, vision following the trail of dark hair down his body. His eagerness evident, she glanced back up to his face, his normally light blue eyes somehow dark as he gazed at her. She looped her fingertips around his waistband, mirroring his silent request for permission.  
He smiled genuinely, "Of course, love."  
She pulled at his now unlaced trousers, freeing his straining manhood from restraint and letting it jolt towards her. She held him gently at the base and swiped her tongue slowly from base to tip to which he shivered, pulling his lower lip between his teeth and watching her intently. Teasing his tip with supple lips and tongue darting to moisten its soft skin, she started to ease her hand leisurely over his shaft, eliciting a deep exhale from Killian as he appreciated her attentions.  
He had no aversion to her slow pace, the passion building in his loins to a deep burning fire as she worshipped his firm flesh. Her mouth slid over his tip and he let out a low growl of appreciation, bringing his fingers to stroke her hair and his eyes fluttering closed. She glissaded over his length and guided his flesh against the textures of her mouth, his breathy moans coming more frequently as she upped her momentum. He rolled his hips slightly, fighting the near intractable urge to press himself further into her wonderful mouth. She laid her free hand on his hip and held him still, her eyes fiery with lust and a hint of a smile as she suddenly more firmly suckled him.  
He expelled a louder groan, hooked hand digging into the bedsheets as his back arched and he looked down to catch her with a impassioned stare.  
"Swan..." he requested, voice husky and tongue dragging across his lip as he trailed a thumb over her flushed cheek. "Let me have you."  
Emma pulled away with a grin. "You look good, all 'let me have you' in a commanding voice. Chills." she gently mocked him.  
Killian smirked and reached forward to grab and roll her to her back, making her chuckle softly as he pinned her wrists next to her head. He pressed a few frenzied kisses to her lips and neck, drawing his slick manhood up her thigh to meet her gorgeous heat.  
"You sure you want this, Swan?" he whispered, looking down at where their bodies met and aligning himself against her moist entrance. "Or is there another attachment you'd prefer..." He referenced the same conversation that she had, a dark smile crossing his face as he met her eyes.  
She grinned, evading his grip on her arms and grasping his sides. "Take me."

He thrust forward, throbbing desire finally meeting her exquiste warmth. Their vocalisations mixed and he pressed his mouth to hers, cutting them both off, forehead creasing in his esctasy. Emma responsed with ferver, closing the space between them every time the kiss broke.  
Killian slid himself against her silky walls, a thought trickling through his pleasure to remind him of the spot he found inside her. He shifted his angle slightly, pressing himself against it and a warm smile crossing his face when she mewed softly, her eyes drifting to the ceiling. His Emma.  
He took her hips, good hand gripping tightly to compensate for the hooked hand looped around her. She gasped at the touch of the cold metal, covering it with her own hand and wrapping the other around Killian's neck. "Swan." he whispered lustfully and moved his mouth to her neck, plunging himself deep inside her with a growl. His body was aching for release but desire to please her occupied his mind enough to resist the sensation.  
He bit his lip, craving to be closer, engulfed with her increasingly slick heat. Gaining purchase on the bed, he drew himself and Emma towards the edge of bed. Planting an wholehearted kiss to her lips, he pulled out his length and overturned her beautiful body, eliciting a wanton moan from her as she realised his intention. Spreading her legs with his knees, he took himself in hand to graze his tip over her soft holes. She shuddered as he laid pressure on her swollen nerves and Killian licked his lips as he watched her body spasm at his caress. Flawless, he mused, leaning in for a hug as he re-entered her. She slid her hands up his arms and clasped his elbows as he captured her body. Their breath was heavy, the warmth wet of Killian's mouth meeting the crook of Emma's neck as he groaned alluringly.  
He breathed in her scent, heady mix of sweat and sex filling his senses.  
Emma turned her head to regard her lover, eyes dark and lidded with desire. "Come inside me," she begged with a purr. "I need you."  
Senses full of her lascivious words, his edge crumbled with a groan. The wound coil of his loins unfurled and his release filled her, strong thrusts of his orgasm making her bite the pillow. Killian trembled, holding his treasure tightly and passionately kissing her jaw until she turned to meet his mouth.

"Killian." she opened her eyes to gaze at his beautiful blue eyes.  
"Yes, love?" he panted with a pleased smirk, slouched slightly from fatigue.  
"I love you."  
"Then we'll have to have these little trysts more frequently. And I love you too." he grinned.


End file.
